


I Remember You

by arynna



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arynna/pseuds/arynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Marcy and Bubblegum in crazy Professor Petrikov's idea of fun on the first day of class--an icebreaker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember You

              "H-Hi, Marceline...I’m Bonnibel, as I’m sure you remember. Oh, oh glob that was rude of me. Forgive me.” she says, no, stammers--during the horrible icebreaker your professor forces you into. He’s a crazy old man with a beard that’s taking over half his face. Simon Petrikov. The students from prior years aren’t kind to him, calling him, "Crazy old Simon."

_You remember him, though._

_From the days at the YMCA-turned-shelter, after the... Well then. Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves, shall we? It’s not backstory day today, kids._

 

          She’s waiting for you to respond, and you let her sweat it out a bit while you ponder how you even got to this point. As luck would have it, you landed a music scholarship, and are studying performing arts at one of the highest institutions of learning in Ooo. They have all kinds of weird junk here, and for a higher institution, you’re not too sure that things like fencing are worth learning.

        This one kid, though--gangly thing with hair like sunlight and a weird little hat, he’s always out there hacking away at things with that sword of his. He says his major is “Undecided, but I’ve got time!” in the voice of someone much, much too young when you ask. You chuckle, being nearly ten years older than he is. Between running the ‘family business’ and laying down sick new beats in the studio, you didn’t really have time to go back to school.

                When you first met Bonni, she was just coming into her own, all shyness and timid smiles. The day she kissed you, “For scientific purposes only, Marceline!" sealed your fate. Later, one kiss became two, then you were dating--and you were even writing stupid songs for her. SONGS! For this lumping girl with the pink hair, pink bows, stupid pink nail polish and the whole lot of it. You can’t help but remember that the way she unraveled for you made you feel like a god, as you remember what else of hers was pink, stripping her of her undergarments.

               She was always the perfect one. Proper, dignified, and everything a good girl should be. Always concerned with her image, she ended your little fling before going off to--well, here she is. Right in front of you. Looking at you like she’s horrified of your reaction. Not a word from her since she left you standing there picking up the pieces of your heart in her driveway. Not a single peep, and here she stands.

               She smells like cotton candy and sugar cookies, and it’s all you can do not to make some perverted remark. It crosses your mind that this is probably what she is afraid of. You embarrassing her once again. She never treated you like an equal, and here you are considering begging her forgiveness for something that wasn’t even your fault.  _SHE dumped YOU. Why should you be the one to say you were sorry. All she had to do was say she was straight! Ugh! Why was everything so lumping COMPLICATED?_

               “...I remember you, Bonni.” you cannot help it, you smile. She returns it, with just the same amount of shyness she did on your first date. You wanted to lash out, but something in her expression stopped you. There would be plenty of time to throw her decision back in her face, later on. Plenty of time to make her regret ever leaving you, that’s for glob-damned sure. As Simon starts to hum an old lullaby to himself in the front of the classroom, his eyes somewhere else--you wonder to yourself if you could forget any of them even if you wanted to.


End file.
